Salvação ou Perdição?
by Yuki Saiko and Teffy Chan
Summary: Tudo pode ocorrer no mundo dos humanos. Anjos que viram humanos e humanos são anjos. Será que o meu anjo da salvação é minha perdição? [UA] [Yaoi]


_**Salvação ou Perdição?**_

_**Desclimer: **Saint Seiya não nos pertence. Apenas usamos por diversão dando os devidos créditos ao Massami Kurumada e Toei Animations. O Sobrenome **Veuliah** me pertence. Portanto, créditos são bons._

_**Resumo: **Tudo pode ocorrer no mundo dos humanos. Anjos que viram humanos e humanos são anjos. Será que o meu anjo da salvação é minha perdição? (UA) **(Yaoi)**_

_**Atenção: **Essa fic foi feita por duas pessoas. A escrita pode variar já que uma é Portuguesa e outra Brasileira. Então, por favor, paciência. E sim, essa fic relata casos YAOI se você se sente ofendido dê um back ou feche a janela. Obrigada._

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

- Que sonho foi este?- um ser de cabelos loiros cacheados delicados, olhos azuis cristalinos, acorda assombrado de um sonho, numa bela cama, com tecidos de seda de cor bordo, a madeira da cama retalhada com pormenores da antiguidade clássica.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Camus mexeu-se de leve na cama. Os cabelos grudavam na pele suada pelo calor grego. Suas pernas estavam enroladas em um fino lençol enquanto seu corpo só vestia um pequeno short preto.

Abriu os olhos. O Calor estava realmente insuportável. E agora, o pior de tudo, é que só conseguia lembrar-se de Milo.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Imagens do sonho lhe surgem na mente adormecida, imagens desconexas indo e vindo rapidamente...Cansaço seria uma conclusão lógica? Talvez? Nestes últimos dias ele andava estranho, seu corpo estranho, sua mente estranha, mas o pior de tudo seria...Algo a que os humanos chamam de coração. Sorriu interiormente pensando que isso tudo tinha um nome Camus de Aquarius.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Suspirou, e voltou a afundar a cabeça nos travesseiros. Dobrou de leve a perna e colocou a mão sobre o rosto. Agora tudo que lhe faltava era ter insônia. Olhou o teto e as paredes, mas nada lhe inspirava a voltar a ter bons sonhos.

Se for que aquilo que sonhava poderia ser considerado bons sonhos... Seria mais sonhos pervertidos.

Um sorriso surgiu a sua face, mas logo depois tratou de esquecer tudo aquilo... Se Ele soubesse o que estava pensando estaria expulso do céu... Levantou-se e seguiu para a cozinha, a fim de tomar um copo de água.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Foi tomar um banho, saindo depois de uma boa recuperação da sua sanidade mental e sexual, observa a foto no porta retrato dos dois Camus estava nas costas do Milo rindo.

- Quase que pareces um anjo, droga é tarde, eu ainda tenho de falar com ele, lhe pedir perdão...

Acaba de se arrumar saindo a correr berrando com o motorista e com o resto dos empregados da mansão, mais luxuosa de toda a Grécia, ninguém sabia como, mas Milo tinha mudado muito desde que conheceu Camus, o ditador Milo perdeu sua impetuosidade e resolveu baixar até aos terrestres e o primeiro que viu e que o ajudou a descer para o mundo de novo foi um anjo puro e magnânimo...Camus...Que com o qual tinha discutido, sua ultima oportunidade antes de ele sair do país para estar com ele...

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Camus arrastou-se da cozinha até o quarto e vestiu-se, jogando uma água no rosto e saiu de casa levando consigo a chave. Nada como um passeio para lhe recuperar o ânimo. Seu corpo sustentava apenas um jeans surrado, uma blusa preta e um tênis qualquer.

Pegara-se pensando em Milo novamente. Apesar de tudo, Milo era definitivamente apaixonante. Era bem verdade que descera dos céus apenas pra cuidar desse grego, e que apesar de tudo o tinha e desejava. Era uma pena terem brigado.

O Motivo? Bem, isso não importava mais. A única coisa que queria era ter de volta aqueles braços forte em volta da sua cintura e os lábios carnudos contra os seus.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Berrou, disse palavrão a todas as pessoas que encontrava na sua frente, se senta para comer algo vendo que a comida preferida dele estava a ser servida. Deu-se com ele mesmo a pensar que gostaria que o próprio Camus fosse a comida a ser servida, devagar e que ele iria comer todinho bem devagar, com todos os pormenores, recantos e nem os olhos sobrariam para os cães. Sentia seu baixo ventre pulsar de tanta tesão que estava, como se soubesse de como o dominar, como o cariciar, tocar, como se ele fosse dele, ou tivesse sido... Um passado ou um futuro...

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Olhou a praia, o mar ao longe. Sentia falta da calmaria dos céus. Fora um anjo por muito tempo, quer dizer, fora não. Ainda é. Mas assumiu a forma humana para proteger Milo, que na realidade é seu protegido. Olhou as nuvens brancas e fofinhas no céu e teve vontade de toca-las.

Não podia. Não tinha mais suas asas. Mas em compensação tinha... Milo!

Sorriu e ficou um tempo parado em frente à praia, apenas contemplando a beleza do local.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Segurando o celular depois de estar a meio da sua tentativa de se aliviar estando finalmente conseguindo ouvindo a voz de Camus no telefone aumentando o ritmo das estocadas, mordendo o lábio.

- Bom dia, Camus - falava devagar e com um timbre estranho.

Camus atendeu o celular, ouvindo a voz do grego do outro lado. A voz dele era meio estranha, poderia se dizer rouca. Arrepiou-se inteiro, finalmente sentindo a as palavras escaparem de sua boca.

-Milo? _Bonjour_. O Que você está fazendo?

Perguntou, mesmo que já sabendo a resposta.

- eu não hum, não nada de muito importante, porque diz isso? - deixando um silvo escapar, esperando que ele não ouvisse - como vo... Cê, está?

-Estou muito bem... -Disse, mas não se contentando com a resposta furada de Milo. - _Enton_, posso dar uma passada ai na sua casa? Quero falar com você... -Disse, a ligação estava meio falhada, por causa do péssimo sinal do local.

- Sim claro que... Ahum pode, mas eu quero sa...Ber as novidades... A... Já - indo mais rápido e como Camus o conhecia bem sabia que Milo estava com o corpo já a tremer devia á timbre de voz, e Milo com a de Camus tinha um instinto de que Camus estava se exitar com aquilo tudo. Na sua frente à linda imagem de Camus, nos seus ouvidos a sua voz angelical... Na sua mão o fruto do amor e desejo quase a sair...

Camus mordeu o lábio inferior. Sabia muito bem o que Milo estava fazendo, já que também já tinha feito em algumas noites. Sentiu o baixo ventre despontar em suas calças e decidiu sair do meio da rua, sentando-se numa praça, graças à hora, vazia. Era perto da casa de Milo, portanto iria falar com o próprio, esperar seu desejo baixar e ai sim iria seguir para a casa do escorpiano.

-Acho que nenhuma... -Sua voz estava saindo mais rouca e grave do que de costume, e sua mente lhe incriminou por isso. Voltando a morder os lábios. - Ainda estamos brigados Milo? - Disse, sem mais demoras, não agüentando aquilo tudo.

- Brigados, hum o que? - sua mente estava em outro lugar não ali na discussão, mas ligado ao corpo de Camus, num sussurro quase inaudível Milo apenas diz - eu te quero... - continuando a estimular-se.

Camus gelou. Sentia sua ereção, já desperta, clamando por atenção. Deu um pequeno suspiro, tentando controlar suas emoções.

-Como assim Milo?

- me Desculpa não me lembro, eu, não era humm ah você que tava brigado comigo? -afastando o celular gemendo alto, bem como Camus gostava e há uns séculos que não ouvia.

-Eu... Bem... -Estava tropeçando nas palavras, ouvir Milo gemendo do outro lado da linha era desconcentraste. Deu um gemido baixo, o abafando com a mão, quase não saindo nenhum som de sua boca. - Eu tenho que desligar Milo, daqui a pouco eu vou pra sua casa. Ai conversamos direito. Ok?

-Ta vem rápido e acabamos o que você está fazendo comigo ao vivo - parando de se tocar, tentando relação e molhando a cara para se tentar manter sóbrio - mas vem rápido!

-Hum... Pode deixar... -Afirmou, colocando a blusa larga por cima da calça, e percebendo que dava ao menos para chegar em algum lugar sem que ninguém percebesse. - Estou indo. - Desligou, andando calmo pela rua, percebendo que aos poucos o seu desejo baixando. Após alguns minutos Chegou na bela mansão, tocando o interfone.

Tudo o que costumava ser fechada estava aberto, pronto para mal Camus chegasse entrasse e se se dirigir ao quarto do senhor da casa. A casa era enorme, luxuosa, linda e encantadora muita talhada do estilo grego clássico... Milo estava lindo de morrer gostoso com calça de couro chegada no corpo e camisa branca aberta.

- Estava esperando você... Camus - diz com a voz ainda cheia de tesão, sensualidade e entrega.

-_Bien_, demorei de mais? -Perguntou ainda por interfone, percebendo finalmente os portões se abrindo para si. Seguiu adiante pelo belo jardim e entrou na casa. -Milo?

Esbarra os corpos colocando às mãos na frente dos olhos do amado, acabano por friccionar as ereções.

-Adivinha quem é?- continuava com aquela voz, mordendo agora a nuca do outro.

Camus sorriu maroto, colocando suas mãos por cima das de Milo e as retirando aos poucos de seus olhos, mas ainda permanecendo com eles cerrados.

-Hum... _Mon Ange_? -Sorriu, sentindo o calor do corpo do grego contra o seu.

-Teu anjo? - Uma forte dor de cabeça invade a cabeça de Milo, imagens do sonho, de todo o seu passado lhe veio á cabeça - essa expressão me é familiar - sorri, encaminhando o corpo do outro para o quarto que ficava no primeiro andar de umas belíssimas escadas com tapete vermelho, subindo e a cada degrau ele tascava mais um pouco do Francês.

Estranhou primeiramente a atitude de Milo, será que ele tinha ouvido alguma vez ele o chamando de _Mon Ange_? Lembrava-se bem de que quando era anjo o chamava assim, mas ignorou, cedendo finalmente ao desejo e a paixão.

Subia as escadas de costas, enquanto Milo o guiava para algum lugar, provavelmente, com mais privacidade. Beijou os lábios de Milo, enquanto suas mãos já tentavam retirar sua blusa.

Retirou a blusa dele, beijando-o intenso, o levando para um grande quarto tudo muito bem decorado com um ótimo bom gostos em tons de preto e vermelho entrando com ele o deitando na Cama fofinha e delicada.

- eu amo-te

Camus sorriu, tendo essa pequena folga pra dar uma rápida olhada nos traços de Milo.

-Je t'aime... -Sorriu, voltando a beija-lo, tendo o seu corpo prensado contra o colchão, graças ao peso do outro. Aliás, nem se importava, dês de que Milo estivesse junto a si.

Com aquela forma tão pouco usual de declaração, pára tudo o que estava a fazer e observa Camus.

- o que foi que disseste, Camus? - diz indignado olhando penetrantemente para os seus intensos olhos.

Camus arregala os olhos, colocando uma mão sobre a boca e empurrando Milo, se levantando. Pegou sua blusa, que já se encontrava no chão e a vestiu, sem em momento algum encarar Milo.

-Nada, esqueça... Eu... -respirou profundamente - Eu non deveria ter dito isso... Estou indo e... Non precisa se levantar, eu sei o caminho e... -Deixou que as palavras prendessem em sua garganta e saiu do quarto a passos rápidos, em direção a saída.

Levanta-te rapidamente ele queria saber se era verdade, se seus sentimentos era mesmo... Se eram verdadeiramente correspondidos, o amor que ele sempre esperou... Que tentou encontrar em outro corpo enquanto a alma estava com Camus. Encontra Camus no corredor, o prensando numa da parede agarrando numa das mãos dele a colocando ao mesmo nível que a cabelo prensando também o corpo de Camus com o dele, falando numa voz roupa pelo espanto.

- o que você disse era verdade?

-Esqueça Milo, eu non deveria ter proferido aquelas palavras... Eu nunca deveria ter dito-as. -Suas mãos tremiam, apesar de estar sem frio algum, sua pele estava estranhamente mais pálida e seus olhos tinham perdido o brilho que tinham. Sua voz também levava um leve tom de desespero, como se alguém estivesse o assustando, o ameaçando. - Me deixe ir Milo, eu non posso ficar aqui, se non eu posso machucar-lhe e... -os lábios tremiam, como se toda a voz que tinha tivesse sido retirada de sua garganta, num último fio de voz falou baixo, quase inaudível - Me perdoe...

Milo estranhou tudo aquilo, a reação do corpo de Camus parecia que quanto mais lhe tocava mais uma morte serena e transtornaste se ocupava de Camus no fim de escutar aquele doce e quase mudo pedido de perdão o vira para si, continuando com os corpos colados, o corpo, coração de Milo pegando fogo explodido de dor e felicidade.

- Mas eu te amo, muito.

O puxa para um beijo pedindo para ele ficar, lhe demonstrando quanto o amava...

-Acredite Milo... Eu te amo mais do que possa imaginar, mas eu non posso te magoar mais. -Suspirou, deixando que uma ou duas lágrimas rolassem, sendo secadas pelas costas de sua mão e fitou a profundidade dos olhos de Milo. - Eu tenho que ir... Me perdoe. - E murmurou voltando-se para a saída, enquanto seus pés faziam sua parte. -Eu sei que vou morrer _Mon ange_... Eu sei... -Suas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto alvo, enquanto as pernas atravessavam o longo jardim até o portão.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Não acreditava o que tinha ouvido e o seu amor ai embora daquela maneira, depois de tudo o que tinha proferido o que tinha lutado e arriscado para aquele momento... Tinha mudando tanto na sua vida por ele e agora ele dizia que não podiam estar juntos e ele diz que o ama...

- Camus seu egoísta! Porque não dizes que só querias zoar da minha cara para me dar uma lição...- as lagrimas começam a rolar, a derramar o seu sofrimento intenso - você nunca me amou assim como nunca amou ninguém... Odeio-te! Camus Morre e vai para o INFERNO!

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Camus sentiu uma pontada no coração, como se tivessem lhe tirado tudo o que podiam, lembranças boas, amor. Não queria que o seu lindo anjo se machucasse por sua causa. Sabia que a hora que proferiu aquelas palavras meio que sem querer, tinha assinado seu contrato de morte. Caiu de joelhos no chão frente ao portão da grande mansão e ficou a olhar a imensidão azul do céu.

-Por que fazes isso comigo? Por que eu tenho que perder tudo que amo? -Chorava e soluçava. Tinha certeza que por ter dito aquelas palavras, também tinha dado fim a sua estadia na terra.

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Olhando Camus caído ouvindo as palavras dele, o sonho, lembranças, dor intensa... Não sabia o porque, mas o seu coração doía intensamente, as suas palavras não eram verdadeiras. Viu Camus naquele estado saiu correndo na sua direção queria o abraçar, o beijar lhe dar mimo e pedir desculpa as lagrimas de desespero com o que ouviu... E o que via em Camus, o seu amor a desaparecer, cada vez menos aqui neste mundo de joelho... Ele queria chegar... Ele queria...Mas quando chegou...

-OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo-

Estava frio, sentia seu coração parando de bater, fechou os olhos, enquanto sentia que o peso do seu corpo era demais para sustentar. Ainda sentia o chão em baixo do seu corpo enquanto sua respiração parava aos poucos.

Dor.

Sim, estava morto. Morto para os humanos, agora teria que se explicar com o pessoal lá de cima.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Próximo Capitulo - Quando tiver 3 reviews sai...**


End file.
